the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Rybots
History Rybots were designed in mid 2018 by Swiss roboticist and suspected occultist Albrecht Ryman. Several Rybots were used by Blackjack during the 2018 Halloween Massacre. The stigma that has attached itself to them since that event, reinforced by the enduring eccentricity of their creator, remains strong. Design Rybots are heavily-armored, with several levels of defense installed. The armor plates are made of a propriety alloy developed by Ryman from several rare metals to provide a high degree of protection against ballistic weapons. Teflon lining is included to act as an ablator against energy weapons. The fabric covering the joints is described as being similar to Kevlar in function and performance. The inner frame is made out of advances meta materials that allow the Rybot to maintain structural integrity in the face of extreme shock, both from impact or from blast. This frame is supported by servomotors and hydraulic systems that aim to find a middleground between quick reaction and consistently high strength, and are the main source of power demand. Rybots are powered by miniaturized aneutronic fusion reactors. Highly efficient, this reactor is able to supply the Rybot's many energy-intensive systems with power without need for refueling for several days of standard operation, and for several hours in cases of extremely intense operation. The reactors generate tremendous heat, however, which has been identified as a potential issue. Capacitors are installed to jumpstart the reactor should it suddenly fail. The reactors cannot explode, but can release lethal levels of radiation should the housing be breached. If a raditation leak is detected, however, the reactor will immediately shut off on its own. Distinct measures have been taken against remote hacking. Their comms and other core systems are partitioned, meaning that any hacking attempt can only influence incoming and outgoing comms. Hacking attempts directed at their core systems must therefor be attempted via a physical connection. They are capable of attempting their own counterhacking should attempts to compromise them be detected. The onboard AI has been described as being very basic, but is capable of following verbal commands, recognizing threats, distinguishing friend from foe, and performing basic tactical decision making without requiring human supervision. This allows them to adopt a number of battlefield roles, to include performing scavenging and repairs to other Rybots in the field. Alongside a standard set of basic visual and auditory sensors, they're equipped with a cluster of multispectral IR cameras, radar detection systems, and advanced target recognition systems. In terms of utility, they are equipped with an array of IR/Visual smoke grenades, and a number of tools for field repair. Variants At least 10,000 units were sold to the American Coalition in October 2018. These variants were mostly identical to the original version, save for the lack of Osmium in their construction and weaponry. One Rybot was encountered by Reyna Hoshi and Gavin Malkin in the service of the Mexican Authority. Like the AmC version, the "Guardia de Oro" lack Osmium components and weaponry. The head had its armor replaced with a gold-plated casing in the shape of an falcon, and its armor had gold engravings. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Technology Category:Hell